fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Feed Manager
Feed Manager The feed manager keeps track of all the feeds you want to collect from. WM automatically adds one or two feeds. These feeds represent your standard feed, and your wall. As of WM 3.1, WM actually uses the "stream" connection via FB's FQL system. Users who have both the Home Feed and Profile Wall feeds should not worry; WM is not wasting time fetching them both. Adding Feeds You can add feeds for WM to process. Adding a feed does a few things: #Fetches that feed outside the normal "stream" fetch. This gives you faster access to just that feed, in addition to any other enabled feeds. #Allows you to fetch for PUBLIC profiles of users who are NOT your friends on FB. That means if a user has allows just anybody to view their game posts, you can attempt collection on those posts. To add a user feed: *Click the plus (+) button on the top toolbar to create a new feed object *Enter a name for the feed (optional) *Enter the target FB entity. This is the user ID of the person you wish to collect from. You must supply the numberic ID of the person, not the text alias. Each post has a toolbar which includes a button to add that person to your feed manager. If you find a person who has a lot of useful posts, and you want to speed fetch all that person's posts, add them to your feed manager. Feed Features Adding feeds to your feed manager gives you a few options you can perform on those feeds. #Enable/Disable allows you to toggle on and off speed fetching for that feed. Disabling a feed does not prevent you from getting posts by that person via your normal "stream" feed if they are already your friends. #Fetch Newer/Older Posts allows you to force a fetch request just for that feed. It will use all app filters you have applied to that feed. See App Filters below for details. #Make Global allows you to share that feed with other WM users on the current FB install. A feed made global can be made not-global by another user, making it so you no longer see that feed. You can however add that feed again at any time. Making global feeds is a good way to share public profile feeds with others who use your computer for the same games. App Filters Each feed aquires a filter for each app any installed sidekicks provide support for. Feeds aquire these filters as soon as a sidekick docks, and saves the filter to your GreaseMonkey storage device. If a sidekick does not dock, or is disabled at a later time, WM will retain a feed filter for that app for later use. App filters may be enabled/disabled to prevent fetching of certain posts for that feed. For instance if you add a feed for a player who only uses Farmville, but you have sidekicks installed for other games, you can disable or delete the other filters. Deleting them will not give WM any noticeable boost in performance. Category:Docs Category:Help